


Ciel's Children

by Hawkbringer



Series: Never Show Weakness, Never Undress [4]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Business, Gen, Imprisonment, Infidelity, Life Lessons, Police Brutality, World War II, inspirational writer character, life story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkbringer/pseuds/Hawkbringer
Summary: His deal with Sebastian, since the demon is so fascinated by him, lasts for longer than he expected - the children were a gift he never expected to have.
Series: Never Show Weakness, Never Undress [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673182
Kudos: 2





	Ciel's Children

**Author's Note:**

> He tries to teach them about consequences, the good and the bad ones. At the same time, he tries to teach them about the joys of disobeying, too. Well, okay, Ciel isn't a kid, so he would have Sebastian bring the kids to him occasionally, and give them that speech himself - 
> 
> 'You /will/ be punished, by me or someone else - you will learn /that/ once you go to boarding school - it's up to you to decide whether the disobeying was worth the punishment.'

The oldest decides it is almost never worth the shame of being humiliated like that, and he's the one that takes over the Funtom Company. (Ciel decided to give it to /him/, and not either of the younger ones, on his 18th birthday because he seemed like the one most likely to live past his 30s and manage to have legitimate children to pass the company on to. Ciel was right.) He and Tanaka get on very well. 

The company plods along, making a profit, but on a much less ambitious scale, and Funtom's competitors do take over the market during the eldest's control. 

The eldest's oldest daughter, who has more of Ciel in her than her father ever did, champions the idea of niche marketing sometime in the mid-40s as London recovers from the Bombings and The War, and brings the hum-drum company back into the eyes of the public with her more ruthless business sense. She wrested control of company, unofficially, from the useless scaredy-cat running it when he fled to America, and presided over it during the bombings, and stayed determined through it all. She was awarded offical control of the company shortly after. She had more of her (working-class) flinty-tough mother in her than her lazy, born-to-privilege father. She did not know Ciel, never met him, of course, but her mother insists her grandpa would be proud of her. 

The younger two of Ciel & Lizzie's children - nearly twins, apart from the fact that they were born two years apart; they remind Ciel painfully of Richard and Edward when their blond hair grows in - take a much different lesson. The girl, the youngest, decides to warp the world to her goals, and nobly suffers many years of imprisonment for social justice causes, none of which gain much ground within her lifetime. But she does die for one of her causes, as she wanted to, (beaten to death by the police at a rally,) and becomes the galvanizing figure around which the Movement unites; her writings on the inevitable, but not necessarily undesirable, nature of punishment, stemming all the way back to when God cast humans out of Eden, sell out to the public and are ordered for reprinting at least once in the coming decade. She would have been proud. 

Her two-years-older brother took away the message that he could do whatever the fuck he wanted, if he was willing to sit in jail for a couple of years for it - his rich, company-owning older brother always bailed him out, at least partially - the eldest always tried to teach the younger boy a bit of a lesson about doing wrong, and only paid off the judges enough to reduce his sentences down to a couple years every time. 

The oldest didn't learn, during his lifetime, that the younger would not learn his. These twice-a-decade bailouts did not help the profitability of the company, either, but eventually, the younger contracts a 'social disease' from an East End whore and dies young and disfigured - the coroner pronounces the cause of death to be syphilis. 

The stuffy, company-owning eldest squwaks and throws something inconsequential at his youngest sister when she tells him, upon hearing the news, that his end was deserved. She lives and works tirelessly for about 6 years after that. 

Saddened, but accepting that death is the punishment for those who disobey to too great a degree, the eldest accepts their deaths and pays for their separate funerals out of his own CEO-of-Funtom-Company pay. He dies in his sleep, overworked and undernourished, at the age of 56. 

His wife doesn't particularly miss him, for the plurality of kids he left her with are rather a handful, and servants are falling out of vogue. She keeps a few, though, because of the many kids, and also because of one in particular that gives her comfort at night.

**Author's Note:**

> Written 25th of Jan 2013 or earlier. // represent italics. 
> 
> I'm almost never a fan of 'second generation' stories because the character-designs tend to be really un-imaginative on the part of the fan-artist... (I make exceptions are made for very gay or very well-developed universes, HP's Cursed Child and the Legend of Korra, respectively.) But I feel like I did a good job here!


End file.
